


Smarties & Dum-Dums

by MakaniSpirit



Series: Mundane Magic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Candy, Dum-Dums, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stress, smarties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaniSpirit/pseuds/MakaniSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster!Sans helps the reader when she's feeling stressed about college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarties & Dum-Dums

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo-boy I haven't written fics in a long time. Sorry if it's kinda terrible, it's 2am and I just felt like making this little fluff scenario for a friend of mine :3 Pls enjoy anyway~  
>   
> *EDIT* - Looking back at this fic, I wanted to make some edits since I actually made quite a few mistakes when I first wrote it. I promise that the writing in future fics will be better though!  
> 

The sun is already down by the time you finally arrive home after a long day of school and work. You open the front door to find G lounging on the couch, as usual, watching trash television. His shift ended earlier that day, giving him the extra time to kick back while you were still busy out and about.

He looks towards you as you wearily drop your school bag onto the floor of your apartment. You decide to join him on the couch, trudging your way across the room to take your place next to him You stretch your legs across the seat and rest your head on his lap, exhausted. Closing your eyes and comfortable with this position, he begins to absent-mindedly play with your hair, twirling strands gently between his bony fingers. 

_ This feels nice,  _ you think to yourself, content.

You’ve been living together for about several months now. It amazes you to remember how much things had changed since the first day you met the edgy skeleton...

* * *

You took up a part time job when you started school, where you just so happened to meet G. At first, he seemed to be fairly cold and distant, just there to do his job and leave as soon as his shift was over. You, being the newly hired employee, were placed under his supervision so that he could show you the ropes. He didn’t seem to be up for the task of taking on this responsibility, since it meant that he had to do more work than what he originally signed up for.

At the beginning of your training, he kept his instructions short and simple. You tried to make small talk with him in an attempt to get him to loosen up a bit, but he would either ignore you completely or tell you off that he wasn’t paid enough to chit chat with someone like you. Rude as he was, you were determined to get him to have a conversation with you, even if it was just one-sided for now. 

So every time you clocked in and began your training for the day, you would comment about the little things you noticed on your way to work or something interesting you found in a recent book you read. Eventually, he seemed to warm up to you and make small remarks on your comments. That or he got so bored from his job that he might as well say something to pass the time. 

Over the following weeks, he became less and less distant and actually somewhat friendly to you. Well...maybe not all too friendly, but at least he wasn’t completely disgusted by your existence. He still acted like a jerk most of the time, but he seemed to be almost careful enough as to not say something completely out of line. 

One day when you came into work, from out of the blue, he actually complimented you on your improvement in your training. He was slowly becoming more fond of you, by some miracle. Over time, his fondness for you only grew to reach where you are now...

* * *

You were completely zoned out, unaware that G had been calling your name.

“Huh?” you lazily responded, looking up at him from your spot.

He chuckles a bit, looking down on your drowsy face. “Rough day? You seemed to be a little out of it there.” 

You give a weak smile.

“Yeah, just a little tired is all” you replied.

He continues stroking your hair, slowly grazing his hand affectionately along your cheek.

“Sweetheart, I know you better than that. Why don’t you tell me what’s troubling ya?”

You loved the way he was able to read you so easily. Well...you admit that you didn’t love it all the time, but it felt endearing in moments like these.

Yet, you really hated dumping your problems on him. You already knew that he didn’t mind and would gladly support you, but the worry that one day he might just grow tired of you still lingered in the back of your mind.

And it was true, you were feeling more than a little anxious. School started getting tougher on you, and it was hard to deal with having such high expectations of yourself. 

You sat up on the couch and faced G. He gave you an encouraging smile, giving you a bit more confidence to be open with him.  

“I’ve...just been feeling emotionally drained from a few of my classes”, you paused for a moment before continuing. “It gets pretty frustrating sometimes. I feel like the professors are out to get me, doing everything in their power to make my student life a living hell. All they do is give us a heck of a workload expecting us to finish it within the same day, as if their class is the only one we have and should care about. It doesn’t help either that I just  _ love _ procrastinating on everything. The other day I turned in this essay online with barely a few minutes to spare before the deadline. Though, with my luck, I’m willing to bet somehow it ended up not even registering when turning it in online, so maybe there was no point in doing the paper at all. I could’ve slept more or done some other ridiculous assignment that might have gone wrong too, repeating this endless circle of hell...”

You notice that you were rambling at this point, not making much sense anymore with all of your frustration. 

G notices this as well, moving across his seat to tightly wrap his arms around you in a warm embrace. You gladly accept this gesture, closing your eyes and nuzzling into him, allowing yourself be comforted with the familiar skeleton. 

A year or so ago, this would’ve been completely unheard of from someone like G. Every time he hugged you like this, you couldn’t help but feel instantly a little better, knowing that it’s only ever around you that he acted this way.

“Heh, don’t worry, kiddo. No matter what happens, everything will be okay. You’ve made it this far, I know you can make it to the end, and it will all be worth it. I’ll always be here for ya whenever you need me too, sweetheart~”

You continue to hold onto his embrace, feeling heat slowly rising to your cheeks before pulling away again after a moment.  

“You dum-dum, that doesn’t make me feel better at all. Not in the slightest.” you half-heartedly joke. 

He chuckles at your answer. 

“Well, sweetie, if I’m the  _ dum-dum _ , then that means you’re the  _ smartie  _ of our relationship. Take some pride in that” he declares in a confident tone.

You snort at his candy pun. 

He continues with a slight smirk to his face, “What can I say, I’m a  _ sucker  _ for ya.” He winks, thinking he’s oh-so-clever with his puns.

You laugh, G’s comment making you blush even more. 

After a few lighthearted moments, you sigh, focusing downward and avoiding his gaze. 

“Honestly, I think you might be wrong about me being a smartie…” you begin, the feeling of anxiety from school slowly crawling back into your mind.

Unwilling to accept this answer from you, he gingerly lifts up your chin, bringing your face closer to him, his gaze intensely focused on you, his lips only a breath away from yours.

He speaks to you with a softer and more serious tone.

“Hey... don't think that. Look, I know times get hard, and school gets pretty stressful. But remember that you're more than just a number. Your grades don't define how smart of a person you are. You are the most clever, creative, talented, and kindest person I know. Your soul shines brighter than any other I've ever seen. Every minute of every day I always think to myself of how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life. Of how you deserve so much better, yet somehow you stick with someone like me. You fill me with, heh, determination..”

Suddenly, before you can even manage any sort of reaction he closes the gap between you and gently kisses you, his eyes fluttering closed savoring this moment. His lips feel cool and smooth against yours, yet somehow incredibly soft despite them being...well...boney? You didn’t think too much about it as you leaned deeper into the kiss, a small whine escaping your lips as he pulled away. 

His cheekbones are tinted a light yellow color. 

“You know...you’re probably right about me being wrong calling you a  _ smartie _ . That candy has got nothing on you, compared to how  _ sweet _ you are~”.

Your head still reels from his kiss. You somehow manage to compose yourself, registering his words before forming a response. You’re blushing bright red. 

“You  _ dum-dum _ ” you laugh as you pulled him close in another warm embrace. 

Yeah...school would always be stressful, but at least you had G by your side to help you get through it.

You smiled at this thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So I miiiiiight make another fic to further the backstory between the reader and G's relationship, going more in depth of how they became a thing despite G's sort of cold-ish personality. I actually had to shorten what I originally wrote since the flashback kinda took up a majority of the actual story :P  
> I also kept the details of the job vague so it was more up to the reader...? idk.  
> I just wanted to keep this particular fic short and "sweet" hehehe. I dunno, maybe maybe~  
> 


End file.
